You Might Just Be Obsessed With Twilight If
by BellaHermione
Summary: A list of Twilight Obsessions. Yes, it's been done, but some are very original. R&R please! It's all funny but true. At least, I hope it's funny. UPDATE: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. 1 through 20

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight. Please R and R!**

1. You get excited when there's a new moon.

2. You were happy when you could connect your name to Twilight.

3. Most of your internet handles/passwords involve Twilight.

4. You'll only name your dog Jacob (or after another pack member).

5. You connect EVERYTHING to the saga somehow.

6. You'd rather be called cold.

7. You love being pale.

8. All your scars are from vampire bites.

9. If you trip, you hope Edward catches you.

10. You're naming all your kids after Twilight characters.

11. You don't hate on Nessie.

12. Your Team Edward/Jacob/Switzerland shirt is your favorite.

13. You defend your team to the death.

14. Bella's Lullaby is your favorite song.

15. Your MySpace/Facebook/whatever is totally Twilightified.

16. You downloaded the actual Twilight font.

17. You have a waiting list for people who want to borrow your copies.

18. Your favorite times of day are twilight and dawn.

19. You always watch eclipses.

20. You capitalize "At the Twilight's last gleaming."

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. It's supposed to be funny, so please tell me if it was.**

**Love y'all.**

**Bella.**


	2. 26 through 50

**A/N: Thanks to all my loverly reviewers for responding to this story. And now, we nove on,**

**Stephenie Meyer owns.**

26. You'll go to prom with a broken leg.

27. You'll dye your hair to match your favorite characters.

28. You need gold-to-black or burgundy contacts.

29. Anyone with a Twilight-related name is cool.

30. Hot Topic is now your favorite store.

31. You have the Twilight stickers from Barnes and Noble's Breaking Dawn release party all over your binder.

32. You own the Eclipse special edition.

33. You went to the bookstore at like 8 am to get your Breaking Dawn reserve wristband first.

34. You want to be a vampire when you grow up.

35. You've planned which age you'll change at.

36. You want to be imprinted on.

37. You love songs that remind you of Twilight.

38. You spend more of your time on FanFiction than MySpace.

39. You know more about Twilight than math.

40. You think the Vampire Wars of the South ought to be in your history book.

41. You'll see Twilight the day it comes out……

42. Twice.

43. Confederates are cool.

44. Mass murderers are newborn vampires.

45. You wish you were psychic/could read minds/etc. 

46. You think you have a shield.

47. You ask your doctor how Edward is…..

48. After calling him Carlisle.

49. Anything clumsy is "pulling a Bella".

50. You won't name your kids Victoria or James, however.


	3. 51 through 75

**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed. *sad face* So here's a chapter to make up for it.**

**Bella.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

51. Redheads are evil.

52. If a guy avoids/hates you, it's only because he doesn't want to suck your blood.

53. You don't tick off giant Native Americans.

54. You want to visit Volterra.

55. No C-sections for you after Breaking Dawn.

56. You the "Loch Ness Monster".

57. OOC Bella and everyone else stories are hilarious!

58. You know all the characters' full names.

59. Bella/Jasper or Emmett fics weird you out.

60. You're a Midnight Sun virgin.

61. You're always happy so empath vampires will be drawn to you.

62. Switzerland is now your favorite country.

63. Wolves are the best animals.

64. You want to live in Forks.

65. Whenever you get a fork, you think of Twilight.

carry the books with you everywhere.

67. You've taken up chess.

68. You say OMDE, OMHJ, and OMC….

69. And know what they mean.

70. You know all the cars the Cullens and Jacob have.

71. Your preferred color scheme is now pale-on-pale.

72. You force everyone you know into reading it.

73. Your favorite actors/actresses are in the movie.

74 .**You dream of Edward Cullen.**

75.** You need a life!**-- No, this IS your life.

**A/N: Yes, 74+75 are capitalized. My BFF gave these ideas to me, although 75 she'd been telling me all day. My response to that is in normal letters. Hopefully I'll update later this week, but I don't want to run out of reasons too early.**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella.**


	4. 76 through 100bonus

**A/N: Well, I figured it's time for an update. First, the reasons I forgot to add.**

21. It feels funny not capitalizing words in the titles.

22. Anyone with a fever's a werewolf.

23. Your boyfriend is Edward Cullen.

24. You pour glitter on yourself so you sparkle, too.

25. You'd save your Twilight books over your dog in a fire.

________________________________________________________________________

**Now, the new stuff. I'm sorry for not updating quicker, but I don't want to run out of reasons.**

76. Your favorite pickup line is "Are you a werewolf? Coz you're HOT!"

77. You want an original movie poster.

78. You ask Santa for Edward.

79. You ship Kate/Garrett.

80. You write like the Twilight font.

81. You read all the classics so you know what Bella's talking about.

82. You start laughing madly as you realize all this applies to you.

83. The expressions "Holy crow!" and "Sure, sure" have made their way into your vocabulary.

84. You hate anyone who says Rob Pattinson isn't hot.

85. You're counting the seconds until the movie.

86. The movie's already your favorite, even though you haven't seen it yet.

87. You love Gummy Bears.

88. Topaz and onyx are your favorite gemstones.

89. You wish on shooting stars to be Bella.

90. Stephenie's website is your homepage.

91. That's the only way to spell Stephenie now.

92. You got very happy when you were the first person to get the handle "NessieCullen" on the forums.

93. August 2, 2008 was the best day of your life.

94. Your friends know all you talk about is Twilight.

95. You celebrate all the birthdays.

96. You join any conversation you hear about Twilight.

97. You stick your hands in ice so you can pretend you're holding hands with Edward.

98. You want a motorcycle.

99. You put your hands over an oven to hold hands with Jake.

100. You wear blue 'coz Edward likes it.

**A/N: Whoo! 100 reasons! Review like the wind, peoples!**

**Love y'all!**

**Bella.**


	5. 101 through 125

**A/N: Okay, since all you people are amazing, I'm updating again. See what reviewing gets ya?**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE CHAPTERS: Me plus Twilight equals no ownership. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

101. You go brunette for the same reason as 100.

102. You hope to beat Emmett at arm wrestling.

103. You need an Alice to tell you how to dress

104. You learned to play the piano because of Edward.

105. You sleep with the window open to imagine Edward next to you.

106. Apples are your favorite fruit.

107. You hug marble statues now.

want to make a perfume and call it "Vampire".

109. You have a meadow.

110. You try to run fast.

111. You want a stupid, shiny Volvo or an old truck.

112. You look for sparkly people on sunny days.

113. All anorexics are vampires.

114. You drew hearts on page 460 of Eclipse.

115. You want a Bella bracelet.

116. You want to go to the University of Alaska Southeast or Dartmouth.

117. Ballet studios scare you.

118. If you destroy your clothes, you say you phased.

119. Any car with tinted windows has a vampire in it.

120. You want a glass wall in your house.

121. You scare people with your obsession now.

122. You hate anyone who hasn't read it.

123. You have a Twilight pod cast on your iPod.

124. Your copies are the most precious things you own.

125. Cullenism rules.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, I should tell you that some of my amazing reviewers have also given reasons in their reviews. Read the reviews to see what they are, and leave me a new review while you're at it.**

**Love y'all.**

**Bella.**


	6. 126 through 150

**Sorry this has taken forever guys. I didn't have my notebook for a while, so I couldn't update. Now, on to the list!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

126. You're a vegetarian now.

127. Your favorite songs remind you of Twilight.

128. They're not werewolves, they're shape-shifters.

129. You know why Marcus is depressed.

130. You try to make your school schedule match Bella's.

131. You have improper thoughts about a married man.

132. You skip school on sunny days.

133. You "hike" a lot now.

134. You want more books form other people's POVs.

135. You paint your room gold.

136. You want a cottage like Bella's.

137. You look up Cullen in the phone book.

138. You framed the Entertainment Weekly with Rob and Kristen on the cover.

139. You write Twilight fanfic.

140. You're more afraid of the vampires in Mexico than the water.

141. You write history reports on the Vampire Wars of the South.

142. Your English teachers beg you to read something else.

143. You're going to combine your mother/mother-in-law and father/father-in-law's names to name your kids.

144. You hope a werewolf *ahem* shape-shifter "assaults" you.

145. You want to go cliff diving.

146. Stephenie Meyer is your hero.

147. You think about Twilight non-stop, even when you're not trying to.

148. You have your friends describe you, and the word they use is "TwiHard."

149. You draw boundary lines for your town.

150. You know what movie Edward and Bella watched on their honeymoon.

**So, how'd you like this latest installment? And the movie? OMDE, it was awesome!!**

**Love y'all, and please review,**

**Bella.**


End file.
